Ecchymose
by Sombreland
Summary: C'est étrange, la première fois, ce sentiment, cette sensation. La première étincelle d'excitation, la première approche du désir. On se pose des questions, on tente, on en rit. Et on tombe de haut. C'était plus que tout ça. Je... l'aimais.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** C'est étrange, la première fois, ce sentiment, cette sensation. La première étincelle d'excitation, la première approche du désir. On se pose des questions, on tente, on en rit. Et on tombe de haut. C'était plus que tout ça. Je... l'aimais.

**Ecchymose :** Sur le coup au final ce n'est rien. Puis peu à peu sa tiraille, la marque laissé s'incruste en vous, et on tombe de haut. C'était plus qu'on l'imaginait, une hémorragie interne, je... l'aimais.

**Attention :** One piece ne m'appartient pas, son auteur le garde trop précieusement pour qu'on puisse se l'approprier. Le vil !

**Rating :** M. M. Beaucoup M. (Ils sont pirates hein...)

**Paring :** Ahahah... Hum... Oui oui, comme précisé dans les infos c'est bien un GolxShanks.

**Note :** Yello les pirates en herbe ! Aujourd'hui voilà un OS... enfin qui se terminera finalement en Two-shot sur le passé de Shanks, quand il était mousse (donc encore mignon et naïf... ou pas...) _**En prévenant de ceci : Il n'a que 14 ans, même si ce n'est qu'une fiction et que vu l'histoire que je vais écrire on ne peut pas vraiment dire que se soit de la pédophilie... ça reste le terme (oui oui, même si ils sont pirates) donc prière de ne point lire si cela vous dérange.**_ Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Ecchymose**_

Pari de merde. Pari de merde. Pari de merde.

État d'esprit intéressant non ? Non vraiment il faudrait que j'arrête de parier aux cartes alors que je sais que je suis trop nul à ces jeux. Me voilà obligé d'aller... couper la moustache de mon Capitaine. Donc pour faire plus simple, je suis foutuuuuu ! Ou encore : Pari de merde...

Comment je pourrais faire ça moi ? Il est juste trop fort pour que je puisse approcher une seule lame de lui. Arg, mais comment faire... Le faire boire ? Nan il tient malheureusement bien l'alcool. Attendre qu'il dorme ? Il se réveillera à coup sur. Aucune solution... vraiment, je suis foutu.

A côté de moi, Baggy se moque, riant en disant que jamais je ne pourrais réussir. Et pour une fois j'étais de son avis, je pourrais pas m'en sortir. À moins que... peut-être... Souriant, je poussais doucement le clown de mon chemin et me mit à courir sur le pont principal. Vite, trouver le capitaine !

Haletant j'arrivais enfin devant la cabine du capitaine. Devant moi se trouvait Silvers, toujours souriant comme à son habitude, et Gol D Roger.

-Jour' Capitaine, Msieur Rayleigh !

Ils me regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Hilare, Gol se pencha vers moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de nous appeler par nos prénom Shanks.  
-Jsais, mais j'y arrive pas Cap'taine.

À vrai dire, je pouvais, mais je ne voulais pas. Pour moi Gol restait mon Capitaine, et Silvers était tout simplement... un prénom trop étrange. Je regardai mon Capitaine, puis fit la moue, fallait que je le fasse.

-Cap'taine...  
-Ouais ? Me répondit-il, souriant.  
-Jpeux... vous demandez quelques chose, seul à seul ?

Il haussa un sourcil en me regardant, puis Silvers le regarda. Ils se regardèrent, me regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire une deuxième fois. Un point d'interrogation dû se positionner au-dessus de ma tête, car au vu de ma non réaction ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Ouais bien sur, viens, entre. Tu peux y aller Silvers.  
-Sans problème, amusez vous bien... Ahahaha !

En fait, je ne devais pas assez exprimer ma complète incompréhension au final...

Je regardais mon capitaine, gêné. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, passant d'un pied et à l'autre, puis je me lançai, ignorant l'air toujours hilare de Roger.

-Voilà... est ce que... je... Ah nan je peux pas...

Et voilà, raté. Je pourrais jamais demander un truc pareil. Devant moi, mon capitaine me regardait, presque... compatissant ?

-Cap'taine je...

-Oui ?

-Est ce que je peux... vous couper la moustache ?! Lançais-je d'une traite.

Il y eut un blanc.

Un très long blanc.

Du genre, très très très long.

Aller retour Terre Lune.

Puis un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Encore. Gol D Roger était vaillamment étalé sur le sol et se tenait le ventre en riant aux éclats.

Septique je le regardais, me demandant si je ne pouvais pas en profiter pour le faire. Perdu dans mes réflexions je sursauta quand une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je me retourna vivement et rougit brutalement en voyant le visage de mon capitaine juste devant le mien, et très proche.

Souvent, je le regardais à la dérobée, il avait ce charisme, cette présence qui imposait. J'aimais tout particulièrement ses yeux noirs, aussi profond qu'un abîme, je me perdais dedans.

Jamais je n'avais pu les voir d'aussi près, ils brillaient encore des vestiges du fou rire, et me regardaient.

-Pourquoi ?

La question me ramena sur terre, je m'éloigna un peu et m'assis sur un coffre.

-J'ai perdu aux cartes...

À ce souvenir je me mis à bouder dans mon coin, pourquoi moi ?

Gol s'assit à mes côtés et m'ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux, mais pour la première fois je me dérobai rapidement une gène croissante s'emparant de moi.

Il me regarda, étonné, puis haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Un pari hein ?  
-Ouais...  
-OK !

-Hein ?

-Tu peux le faire, viens là.

Hein ?! Il me laissait le faire ? Mais il tenait à sa moustache comme à chacun des membres de son équipage. Statufié et la bouche grande ouverte, je me mis à cligner des yeux.

Et il éclata encore une fois de rire. Gol D Roger était un homme qui aimait prendre la vie comme une grande blague, il était toujours tellement joyeux. Mais là ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment... je pouvais réellement le faire ?

-V-vraiment ?  
-Ouais, je te l'ai dit, fait le.

Prudemment je m'avança devant lui. Je sortis de ma poche un petit morceau de ferraille effilé. Doucement je me mis à couper sa moustache, évitant de croiser ses yeux et ignorant les frémissements de mes mains. Bordel, qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus rien de la moustache de Gol D Roger. Fier de moi, je leva la tête, puis rougis brutalement. Ça le rajeunissait vraiment. Il semblait, plus... Lui ? Comme si ce visage, ce sourire bien plus révélé était ce qui devait être. À présent je pouvait la voir, la volonté qui éclatait dans ses yeux sombres, elle résonnait jusque dans le sourire maintenant parfaitement visible.

Devant moi, Gol semblait soucieux, pourtant rapidement ses lèvres s'étirèrent, soutenant sa joie.

-Alors ? Ça donne quoi ?

-Vous faites plus jeune, cap'taine.  
-Ahah, sûrement !

Riant encore et toujours Gol se leva et sortit tout en me lançant :

-Et arrête de jouer aux cartes Mousse ! T'es juste trop nul.

Mon visage se renfrogna et quand il fut assez loin je lui tirais la langue. Enfin... j'avais réussi mon pari par je ne sais quel miracle. Sautant de joie je me fis un point d'honneur à aller le crier dans tout le navire.

Et au travers de la fête le soir venu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder de loin ce visage...ce visage où se mélangeait les rires, la joie, la passion et toujours incrusté au fond de ses yeux, cette volonté qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Ce fut ce jour là que je m'en rendis compte. Ou peut-être bien avant. Cela dit, ça n'eut rien changé, et j'ai continué à le regarder de loin parmi la foule.

Mon corps brûlait.

* * *

Je portais mon croissant à mes lèvres. Devant moi, Gol D Roger tenait dans ses bras Portgas D Rouge. Jamais je n'avais vu un sourire si... paisible sur les lèvres de mon Capitaine. Il parlait calmement et caressait doucement le ventre légèrement arrondit de la blonde.

Et plus je la regardais lui sourire, plus je désirais que cette femme disparaisse.

Et ça, plus que tout le reste, me fit peur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle si belle, si vivante, et si proche de lui ?

On était repartit en mer depuis deux jours, on était repartit en mer... avec cette femme.

Sept jour parmi les eaux, et elle rentrait chez elle.

Jamais je n'ai autant désiré qu'un voyage se termine aussi vite.

* * *

Et jamais je n'ai autant voulu arracher le sourire dès lèvres de mon Capitaine.

C'était le sixième jours.

Elle m'avait juste demandé le plat.

Je lui avais tendu violemment en lui lançant un regard haineux. Elle avait sursauté, étonnée. À ses côtés Gol s'était levé en me regardant fixement, lourd de reproche.

Mon cœur avait fait un raté.

J'étais partit en courant dans ma cabine, j'avais fermé la porte, et je n'en étais pas ressortit.

* * *

Je ne voulais plus jamais voir ses yeux prendre cette lueur coléreuse, et... déçue.

Finalement ce fut Rayleigh qui vint me chercher après le septième jour. Il se posa à côté de moi, son sourire pour une fois jeté au oubliette. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens, me fixa avec une volonté de fer, et murmura :

-Tu es un pirate Shanks, n'hésite pas, n'hésite jamais.

Puis il repartit.

Mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine.

Ne pas hésiter ? Il était drôle Rayleigh !

* * *

A suivre...

Wala Wala ! C'est à suivre dans... je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps ^^'  
Normalement je devrais sortir la suite de gerçure ce week-end, donc peut-être que la suite de ce Two Shot sera la semaine prochaine, ou celle qui suis. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le sortir au plus vite !

C'était vraiment dur... j'ai beaucoup de mal avec un Shanks jeune. Pour l'instant je galère sur l'autre partie... j'ai du mal à exprimer son désir brute, mélangé à ses sentiments naissant, tout cela ajouter à sa jeunesse... bouhou... Je préfère nettement quand ils sont aduuuulte. Enfin c'est un challenge !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Dites moi ce que vous en penser, et ce qui serait bien pour la suite.  
Na plus :D


	2. Chapter 2

Attention : One piece ne m'appartient pas, son auteur le garde trop précieusement pour qu'on puisse se l'approprier. Le vil !

Rating : M. M. Beaucoup M. (Ils sont pirates hein...)

Paring : Ahahah... Hum... Oui oui, comme précisé dans les infos c'est bien un GolxShanks.

Note : Oh suite, adorable suite !

**Ecchymose**

_Mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine._

_Ne pas hésiter ? Il était drôle Rayleigh !_

* * *

Ne pas hésiter... bien sur ! Je devais faire quoi d'après lui ? Me poser devant mon Capitaine et lui sortir le plus naturellement du monde : Cap'taine, le soir quand je me branle je pense à toi !?

Jamais. Je pourrais juste jamais lui avouer, et encore moi assumer cette putain de jalousie. Il était mon capitaine, seulement mon capitaine, et je ne serais rien d'autre pour lui qu'un jeune mousse. Voilà tout.

De toute façon Roger avait cette femme, alors il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi n'est ce pas ?

-Idées de merde... Rayleigh...

Juste à cause de ce second... Ah, j'aime vraiment pas me prendre la tête !

Soupirant je fini par sortir de ma cabine. Alors que j'avançais vers le pont supérieur ma mâchoire se crispa sous une brusque bouffée de stresse. Je m'arrêtais dans un coin alors que l'air se faisait absent, ma gorge me serrait, et mon sang battait fort dans mes oreilles. J'pouvais pas monter. J'pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face...

Et j'ai fermé les yeux. Bordel, j'avais juste tellement... peur ?

Je l'avais déçut, et il était en colère contre moi. Et ça... ça me faisait peur. Allait-il me pardonner ? Pourais-je seulement le regarder encore une fois sans ses émotions étranges et violentes ? J'ai l'impression de brûler lentement.

Une main me ramena sur terre, Rayleigh me regardait en souriant, deux bouteilles de rhum en main.  
-Hey Mousse, viens boire avec moi.

Heureux de cette échappatoire je le suivis docilement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

J'avais oublié que notre second était ce genre de personne. Celle qui aime se mêler de tout.

Et j'étais un idiot.

Véritablement.

Le creux de la main sur ma bouche je vacillais de d'avant en arrièrent. La nausée violente crispait mon corps et ma gorge serrée refusait de me libérer. Vautré contre un mur j'ignorais les sons sourds que je percevais comme les rires de mon supérieur, j'avais bien mieux à faire, comme éviter de rendre le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol, mais plutôt de trouver une porte, et par pur hasard une salle d'eau ou je pourrais vomir tranquillement.

Alors que je tentait vaillamment de tourner une poignée une sorte de seau apparut devant moi et un grand coup vint frapper mon dos. Le cœur lourd et dans sursaut je rendis les gorgées d'alcool que je venais de boire. Ma trachée brûlante et un goût horrible dans la bouche je me tourna vers Rayleigh en l'engueulant. Toujours vacillant, j'agrippa à son manteau rouge et...

Son manteau rouge ?

Soudainement lucide, je releva vivement la tête et... un rire me prit. En fait, je n'étais pas du tout lucide, mais un manteau rouge, c'est drôle. Mes mains sur les côtes, je laissais ma voie monter dans les aiguës, puis peu à peu, le bruit m'incendia le crâne. Gémissant je me replia sur moi même, faisant taire mon rire. Une main se posa sur mes cheveux, jouant négligemment avec quelques mèches rousses. Soupirant doucement face au touché je laissai le calme me bercer.

-Tu peux y aller Silvers, je vais m'en occuper.

La voie de mon Cap'taine était douce, mais pourtant il y avait un je ne sais quoi de triste dans son ton, et soudainement j'eu envie de pleurer. Pleurer car mon ventre se tordait mais plus pour les même raisons, pleurer à chaque battement rapide de mon cœur, pleurer, pleurer, et pleurer encore et encore pour taire ses mots destructeurs enserrés dans ma gorge.

-Gol...

-Ouais ?  
-Tu comprends, n'est ce pas ?

Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sens de ces paroles, moi je ne comprenais pas, j'oscillais entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer, entre le regarder ou baisser les yeux, je ne comprenais rien.

Je les regardai, ils soutenaient chacun leur regard, les yeux fixes. Et un sourire prit place sur le visage de mon Capitaine.

-Sors Silvers.

Rayleigh plissa les lèvres puis sortit me lançant un dernier coup d'œil. J'étais seul, seul dans cette pièce dont je me demandais toujours dans quel sens tourner la poignée, seul... avec Gol D Rogers. Il se posa sur le sol à mes côtés, et riant attrapa une bouteille presque vide, m'en fit boire quelques gorgés, et but le reste du contenu rapidement.

* * *

Je voulais partir, loin très loin. M'enfuir de mon corps, caresser l'océan, visualiser la mer agitée qui me calme si facilement. Mais je n'en fit rien, mon être presque enraciné dans les lames du plancher je regardais cet homme jouer négligemment avec mes cheveux. Il me touchait, il me regardait, pendant cet instant, ce temps indéfinissable, j'étais le centre de l'univers.

Tout était clair, illuminé, je n'avais pas ce poids dans ma poitrine, ni la gorge serré, et encore moins cette chaleur étouffante dans le corps. Et le temps d'un soupir, d'un rire étourdissant... mon buste avait basculé dans les bras de cet homme. J'aurais du éteindre moi même ce brasier, j'aurais du fermer les yeux pour qu'il n'y voit pas cette lueur implorante, et par dessus tout j'aurais du clore à jamais ma voie défaillante et le simulacre de demande qu'elle libéra.

Juste quelques mots lancés, sans ordres précis, ni but réel. J'avais signer sans m'en rendre compte une seule seconde, la fin de mon cœur, sur un de ses rires enivrants.

Et dans la houle qui lançait de gauche à droite dans un rythme entêtant, une pression inconnue s'abattit, réduisant au silence mes plaintes grotesques et par ailleurs pour une seconde ma peine agenouillé.

Dans le vaste silence, il persistait en nos bouches liés des mots que je n'avais pas eu le temps de crier. Et si la douce brise n'eut courut dans mon dos, il n'y eu doute que me me serais emporté en arrière laissant les vestiges douloureux et amers de son goût sur ma langue.

Ce n'est que le souvenir de cette nuit ou mes yeux fatigués c'étaient alors octroyés un repos lâche et heureux.

* * *

Geignant je faisais les cents pas dans la cabine, immense d'ailleurs. Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Seigneur, que faisais-je dans la chambre de mon Capitaine !?

Je ne me souvenais de rien après que l'on se soit... embrassé. Juste je m'étais sûrement endormit, l'alcool aidant. Ce serait tellement plus simple que tout ceci... n'est été qu'un rêve, le genre de songe qui reste dans les mémoires, ceux qui vous laisse étrange aux réveilles, ceux des doutes, ou l'on se demande ou est la réalité.

Malheureusement, je n'avais aucun doute. Si il y avait une chose dont je me souvenais parfaitement, c'était le contour de ses lèvres, leur chaleur, et les quelques gerçures les parcourant. Au souvenir mes joues chauffèrent doucement, si je ne m'étais pas endormit, que ce serais-t-il passé ? Sur cette question la porte émit un grincement léger et s'ouvrit lentement. Mes jambes faiblirent dans l'attente, la peur, et une émotions stridente que je ne parvenais pas à définir. Quand je vis Rayleigh dans l'ouverture, un soulagement intense me prit, et caché tout au fond de mon ventre une pointe de déception se tapie.

Le second s'approcha de moi, semblant soucieux. Il posa une main lourde sur mon épaule et me fixa longuement. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait commençant à m'ennuyer il me lâcha avec un grand sourire.

-Parfait !

Et il s'en alla.

Sur le coup, j'ai cligné bêtement des yeux puis me disant que de toute façon je ne comprendrai pas je me suis lancer à sa suite, presque heureux d'aller faire mes corvées de mousse.

Si seulement ça ne pouvait être qu'un songe.

* * *

Le soir était venu, comme d'habitude les cuisines étaient remplies de monde, braillant, buvant, et se bousculant. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, sauf pour moi. Adossé à un mur j'ignorais la bouteille de rhum que Baggy faisait danser devant mes yeux. Pour rien au monde je ne boirais encore ça, surtout pas avec moi capitaine dans la même pièce que moi en tout cas.

Je les regardai danser, chanter, rire à gorge déployée, et alors que la douce euphorie prenait possession de moi, m'exhortant à me joindre à la farandole joyeuse, un bras enserra mon cou. Ma respiration se bloqua et je me tortilla quelques instants, je ne reçu qu'un rire en réponse à mes maigres défenses, un rire que je reconnaissais entre mille. Un doigt se posa sur mes lèvres, m'invitant au silence, puis descendit doucement sur ma gorge, glissant un sentier sinueux.

-Suis moi.

Alors que je me retournai, le cœur battant et le souffle suspendu, je ne pus apercevoir le regard triste de Silvers.

Je marchai derrière lui, admirant les mouvements de son long manteau rouge et des chaussures frappant le bois vernit. Je connaissais ce chemin, et chaque seconde me tordait le ventre d'impatience et de peur. Une crise d'angoisse mêlée à un désir ardent. Ma salive m'abandonnait peu à peu, et mes pas se faisaient fébriles.

Quand Gol s'arrêta je pila sur place le regard fuyant et le cœur battant frénétiquement. Nous y étions, devant sa cabine, devant cette chambre.

Une main passa sur ma nuque, frôlant la peau à la naissance de mes cheveux, la légère gène et le chatouillement me détendirent doucement, avant qu'une bouche brûlante ne vienne ravir la mienne.

Mon monde s'enflamma.

* * *

J'étais au bord du précipice, les mains au sol comme seul soutient, la bouche ouverte sous un gémissement silencieux. Mes cheveux retombaient devant mon visage, si bien que je ne voyais qu'un rideau de feu et le parquet sombre devant moi, flou. Tout était flou. Le monde tanguait autour de moi, j'étais perdu en pleine mer, je ne contrôlais rien, lui tout.

Mon bassin reposait sur le lit, enserré dans ses mains rugueuses et chaudes qui me forçaient à une cambrure douloureuse. Mes jambes écartées je subissait son regard depuis quelques minutes. Le froid de la cabine frappait violemment mon corps brûlant, et la honte brillait sur mon visage tourné vers le sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien d'autre que regarder ? Mes muscle se crispaient par moment, tiraillés, et je sus que je n'allais pas tardé à m'effondrer. Une main tenant fermement mon bassin s'aventura sur les courbes de mon dos, accélérant ma chute. Ne pouvant plus tenir que me suis affalé sur le bois sombre, mon visage reposant à moitié sur le sol, mes bras le longeant. Au dessus de moi Gol eut un léger rire et un baiser se posa sur le bas de mon dos.

-Commençons ?

Mon souffle se coupa, les yeux écarquiller je tenta de me libérer de sa poigne sous la brusque invasion de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas crier de douleur, ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça, je ne pouvais pas gémir sous le plaisir, il n'y en avait pas, je ne pouvais pas décrire cette sensation, j'avais juste terriblement peur.

Mais les mouvements ne s'arrêtèrent pas, les doigts me caressaient de l'intérieur, rampant en moi, inquisiteurs et cruels. Je me sentais tellement... faible. Mes ongles griffèrent le sol sous un geste sec en moi et une plainte m'échappa. J'étais haletant, la bouche à demi ouverte et les yeux grand ouvert. Une rougeur s'empara de mes joues.

Et plus rien. Ce brusque plaisir m'avait été enlevé, au dessus de moi Gol ne faisait plus un geste, assit sur mes cuisses il m'empêchait toutes tentative pour me relever. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et la chaleur piquante en mon aine devenait peu à peu douloureuse.

Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ca... Cap'taine... ?

Je ne voyais pas son visage, ma position ne m'en laissait pas la chance et mes cheveux me gâchaient la vue, pourtant je l'imaginai sourire.

Un sursaut secoua mon corps, faisant frotter sèchement mon membre tendu contre le tissus du lit. Gémissant piteusement je me tendis, pourquoi m'avait-il frappé ?

Mon postérieur enflammé sous la violence du geste, j'anticipais le reste de ses actions. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Et je réitéra mon appel.

-C-Cap'taine.

Une frappe plus forte cogna contre mes fesses et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. J'avais mal, je ne ressentait plus qu'un plaisir extrêmement douloureux, et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

-J'ai... Mal...  
-Je sais. Juste, encore un peu Shanks, supporte le.

Ignorant ses mots je tentais de me relever, il ne fit que rire de ma tentative, et peu à peu j'eu l'impression de devenir fou, un sanglot rageur me prit et ma main glissa vivement rejoindre mon sexe alors que je levais le bassin, il fallait que je me libère, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je ne compris pas le silence qui suivit mon geste mais soudainement ses doigts reprirent possession de moi et le plaisir violent que j'avais ressentit il y'a quelques minutes traversa mon corps, crispa mes orteils et cambra fortement mes reins. Je recueilli ma semence dans un grand cri et retomba sans force sur le sol, une grande main me remonta doucement. Je protesta vaguement quand il m'embrassa profondément, ignorant mon manque d'air. Toutes récriminations furent engloutit quand je sentis un membre dur contre mes fesses, la panique s'empara de moi et j'agrippai fortement ses épaules enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chaire.

La douleur me coupa la voie, et mes larmes coulèrent finalement, pourtant je ne détourna pas une seconde mes yeux des siens, m'accrochant à ses deux abîmes envoûtant. Son visage s'abaissa et il courba le dos, embrassant mon cou et mon épaule. Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches et il souriait tendrement. Peu à peu il reprit ses mouvements, brisant mes défense et s'enlisant en moi. Chaque va et vient tendait mon corps d'une légère douleur et d'un plaisir intense.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une déferlante d'émotions. Il m'enfermait de ses bras protecteurs, m'emprisonnait de ses lèvres tentatrices et m'enchaînais sous le plaisir de son membre tendu en moi.

Et la violence et la tendresse, caressaient mes envies.

Jusqu'à l'implosion de nos sens.

* * *

Et la suprême candeur nous dira que le repos est accordé à ceux qui le matin pose le regard sur le levant. Au crépuscule de nos rêves se tourner vers le couchant endort alors notre envie et bascule le courage dans l'ennuie.

Si seulement ils savaient, qu'a fois que je trébuche autour de leurs crânes immondes, il n'y à que sur ce sentier scabreux que je peux me reposer, que seul cette main chaude et puissante peux me garder en éveil. Durant cette année je me suis souvent tourné vers ce moment, celui là précisément, ou ton corps brûlant me prenait lentement le reste de ma jeunesse. Une année à souffrir sans le voir, à s'amuser de cette femme, et à supplier le soir venu un repos éternel.

Ce repos que tu as, le sourire vainqueur, attraper au passage.

Si il y a de ses hommes qui peuvent choisir leur mort, j'ai voulut un instant ne jamais en avoir croisé le chemin. Car mademoiselle candeur, si il y a bien un chemin qu'il ne faut pas regarder ce n'est pas devant ni derrière, mais bien ce point fixe ou le temps s'arrête.

Longtemps j'ai regarder ce moment, laissant le cristal brûler mes yeux fatigués, sans voir qu'il m'avait longtemps apprit le contraire. Et la blessure glacial qu'il m'eut laisser ma rappelais sans arrêt le sourire accablé de remord qu'il aurait pu avoir alors.

J'ai joué tant de temps, souriant à ses lèvres, rougissant à son armure, et scintillant à ses mots, que la pointe amère de la tristesse tapis dans mon être, mu crier que je l'aimais.

Alors demoiselle candeur je vais vous le dire, une blessure ne s'oublie pas, ne s'ignore pas, elle se dresse majestueuse carcasse de nos rêves enfouie. Il faut alors, de tout son courage, tourner le visage vers hier, et accepter la peine, derrière se cache les sourires aimants, la jeunesse éblouissante et l'immaculé sentiment de l'enfance.

Il y a ses mots, et ses regards, que je ne comprenais pas alors, qui murmuraient tous bas, que l'amour était là. Il y avait peut-être plus encore, le regret de l'absence. Et aussi le regard, protecteur et savant de l'ami qui nous regardait dans l'ombre.

J'y puise ma force, et peut-être ma haine, mais les blessures nous soulèves.

Aujourd'hui sans trop de peine autre qu'un sourire heureux et des yeux tristes je peux le dire haut et fort.

* * *

Mon amour pour toi est une Ecchymose.

Et la trace bien qu'estompée est un rempart qui protège mon cœur.

* * *

END.

Bouhouhouh... Gooooooool ne meurt paaaas !

* hum *

Bref, voilà c'est la fin, la mort de Gol, et et... T-T OUIIIINNN.  
Pour les curieux/euses je suis entrain d'écrire encore une petite histoire parallèle avec notre cher Rayleigh. J'aime le petit monde que j'ai créée *.* je crois que je vais faire plusieurs trucs dessus xD

Sinon vous en avez penser quoi ?


End file.
